Toxic
by Kabuki-An
Summary: 7 months after BK201 disappearance, Kirihara Misaki leads her life just the way she used to. But everything changes, when Hei comes back to put forward an offert. What will Misaki do and what are Hei's intentions? Misaki x Hei
1. Chapter 1

-Kirihara's speaking. Yes. Yes. No, I wasn't aware of that. Yes. Of course, sir , immediately – the sound of hanging up. - Saito!

Behind the director's desk, the woman was sitting. She was wearing a blue suit and her hair was tied up in a perfect order. She had glasses, which were adding some rapacity to her image. Even so, any man, who looked at her, wouldn't consider her as someone attractive; on the contrary, she looked exactly as a policewoman should be. Only those, who knew her better, could have seen the beauty of the tamed beast.

The door to Kirihara Misaki's office opened and Saito walked in. He was one of the most loyal workers she had, along with Kouno. He was the well-built man with sincere look of a good buddy.

-We have a case, Saito – Misaki spoke, before he even saluted. - I've just got a call. Shinjuku station, another Contractor showing off.

-What are his powers, sir? - Saito frowned, hearing the news. They were suspiciously disturbing, really. Shinjuku station? The busiest place in whole Tokyo was strange target of the attack. Whoever the Contractor was, had to be really stupid, or had a really good plan, if he had done so.

-Water. Prepare the team with anti-water powers equipment. Oh, and this time, I'm coming with you. I've had enough of this paper work: I'm sick and tired of it – the director stood up from her chair and stretched.

-Yes, sir! - Saito saluted and took her words as a depart.

Fifteen minutes later she was driving her car with the excitment, she hadn't experianced in a while.

Driving on the signal, that was it! She grinned to herself like a maniac, but she couldn't help it. She was behind a desk for so long, without any opportunity to move, that she had a feeling she started to gain some weight. But she couldn't help it: after taking up director Horai's office, she had to catch up with a lot of things and couldn't afford herself to go for an action with others. It was already 7 months since she got promoted. Since BK201 disappeared from all radars.

BK201, Li Shenshung, Hei, Black Reaper – all of those nicknames regardered to one person, the most dangerous Contractor in the world, currently wanted. For a really long time, Misaki was chasing after him and yet, she got to know him as Li-kun, kind and polite, but a bit clumsy student from China. Even though, they spent only one evening together, he was the one to make her laugh and smile.

The pain coming from this memory, caused her to stop dreaming and concentrate on the current task. There was no time for daydreaming, BK201 might show anytime or never. Besides, she spent that time with his inner self, Li-kun, without knowing, that he was Black Reaper. How funny she was finding it today: he could kill her any time, just a quick shot of electrocution. No witnesses, no explanations, just another victim of crazy Contractor. Or even not; he could just simulate, that she touched a broken socket.

Before Misaki could dig into those thoughts more, than it was neccesary, Shinjuku station appeared in the sight. Spectacors and scared passengers had already gathered. Kirihara parked the car and showing her police legitimation, she broke through the crowd. Special reinforcments of Japanese police started to build a barricade and get rid of the civilians. She walked to the officer in charge of this action.

-How's the situation? - she asked; she didn't have to introduce herself, since everybody from the department was under her jurisditction.

-It's calm right now – the officer loaded his gun, preparing for coming into the building. - Contractor uses water as his power, he started from exploading all toilets and then paralyzed the movement on the railway and scared everyone out. We don't know if there are any victims.

Misaki sighed. What was going on? Contractor's actions seemed pointless, like he wanted to say in the public „hey, I'm here!" It couldn't be action of any organized society, it didn't fit their style of work. On the other hand, there were lots of incidents similar to this for past few months.

Or could be?

-Chief, are you coming in? - Kouno turned up with handgun for her

-Yes, I think I am – Kirihara took it from him and loaded.

She joined the soldiers from special reinforcements, special trained to fight with Contractors. Moving slowly but steady, they entered full of water hall of Shinjuku station.

-She's there – said Yin.

-Who's there?

-Kirihara Misaki.

Moment of silence.

-On Shinjuku station?

-Yes.

The sound of dialing the number.

-Hasu, it's me. Don't say anything, just agree when you understand. It's very important. I guess police has already started the action. There's a woman with them. You can do as you please, but lure her near the railway track. The rest is up to you. See you on Shinjuku station.

The sudden sound of the phone call surprised Misaki. It was coming from somewhere further inside the station. Soldiers and Misaki followed the sound and realized, that they were close, because the call cut and they heard a voce from behind the nearest corner.

-Yeah? OK. Yes. Alright. Yes.

They all tensed. The sound of closing the mobile's flap sounded incredibly loud in deserted hall.

-Cops, I'm ready. Let's dance, I know you're there – said the haughty voice of Contractor.

On the sign given by the commander, soldiers opened the fire without any warning. For a while, the hall was filled with the sound of the gunshots and fog, caused from it.

-Stop the fire! - the order was given.

Misaki tried her best to see something through, but she didn't achieve anything. Odd, it shouldn't have kept for so long. Waiting for the fog to subside, she suddenly heard a muffled groan and a splash. Everything became visible again. Along with three bullets coming in their direction.

Kirihara dodged and glanced at their enemy. She gasped; the wall of water was in front of her eyes and a blurred silhoutte of Contractor could be seen from behind it. There were also lots of black points, waving in the liquid. Few of those points popped out of there and directed twoards them. She heard another grans as other soldiers died shot down by their own bullets.

They hid behind pillars and walls. Gazing carefully, they tried to estimate situation, but due to this 3 soldiers followed their companions. They couldn't shoot; they would only pass more ammo to him, what was obviously pointless. They had to wait, but then something surprising happened.

Suddenly, the water around them started to shift and move. Like tentacles, water caught soldiers by legs and arms, making them immobile. Misaki dodged but nothing was chasing her. She looked around: she was the only one still free. Instead, she saw Contractor trying to run away.

-Stop!

Much to her surprise, he slowed down and looked behind, like to make sure she was after him. But when Kirihara saw his face, she dropped to the knees from shock. Even though, she was already all wet, more water was splashed on her when she fell.

-Im-Impossible... - she murmured, still couldn't belive in what she saw. Or rather, what she did not could see.

That was his face; hidden behind white mask with violet lightning and red lips painted on it.

Contractor watched her for a while longer and then resumed running. With some difficulty, Misaki stood up and went forward, into the station, wondering over hidden Contractor. That couldn't be BK201 for sure; he was the most wanted Contractor in the world, so she would know immediately if his activity was noticed in Japan. Besides, the difference in power: Li-kun rules electricity.

One thing Misaki knew for sure: she needed to find out the truth. Even if it cost her life.

Water was splashing from under her boots as she was running. Conscious of the fact, that she had mere chances in fight one-by-one with Contractor, she tried to figure out some plan. They were going further and further into the railway station, leaving the trapped soldiers behind, and he didn't seem to stop. Soon, the black tunnel appeared in sight: the railway track.

Contractor jumped down and she lost him from her eyes. But only for a while. Without a second thought, she followed him and then felt someone's arms catching her from behind. Surprised, she started to struggle, but then a lightning went through her body and her limbs fell numb. It scared her to the bloody hell, wanted to scream but no sound came out. She lost control over her body.

-Thank you, Hasu – Misaki heard a deep voice next to her ear. Was it...familiar? - You can go back.

She caught a glimpse of water Contractor, as he stood in front of her and her captor. He lifted his mask, showing off his face. He grinned as he departed and Misaki could only stare.

-Officer Kirihara, it's been a while – the voice sounded muffled, like he was speaking to her through a tube. - Shall we make up the lost time?

Not waiting for a response, which obviously wouldn't come, the kidnapper picked her up and pressed against firm chest. To prevent Misaki's head from rolling, he rested it in the crook of his arm. In this position, she could see why his voice was so muffled.

And why it sounded so familiar.

-I only paralyzed certain part of your neural system; no worries, I'll take it back later. - said BK201. - Now let's have one-sided talk.


	2. Chapter 2

„Officer Kirihara Misaki. I was wondering whether kill you or not for very long time. After all, you know my true identity. You're a threat to me. And you know? I was thinking about it even while going here; short shot, about 70 mA, should be enough. I'm thinking about it right now. To prevent any difficulties, I paralyzed your body, but killing you will do as well, nothing will change. You might ask: what's stopping me? Maybe it's because of mutual sympathy; I respect you, Kirihara-san. Maybe because you didn't betray me, not mentioning we have never been on the same side. Or we have been? It depends how you look at it. Or maybe, and I think it's the most important reason, I have an offer for you. Proposal. I don't want to hear your response just now; I'll pay you a visit in some time, if you don't mind. I guess you can't. So now, please listen to what I'd like to tell you..."

Misaki was sitting on the cold floor in the dip of the railway tunnel. She could have done nothing more: her body was numb and the only sensation she was experiancing was the sound of BK201's voice in overhelming darkness.

„Chief!"

„Chief, are you alright?"

Too bright. All lights surrounding Misaki were too bright. And that noise, so exhausting.

„Chief?"

Worried faces of Saito and Kouno appeared in the sight.

„Did you catch the Contractor?" she asked in tired voice. She was in front of Shinjuku station.

„No, sir. He turned off and we only found corpses of the dead soldiers. You're the only one left alive. Sir." Two officers glanced at each other, as they were doubting in what they saw.

„What a pity" said Kirihara without a note of regret. Her face remained emtionless, and so her whole posture did. She was humping and her arms fell to her sides, devoided of any proud. The image was truly pitiful.

„What could have happened at the railway station?" wondered Saitou in his thoughts. „Chief, is everything OK?" he asked aloud.

He whimpered as the director directed her attention to him.

„I'm perfectly fine" answered Misaki in the coldest way possible. „Now, let go of me. Clean the whole mess here and go home."

„But..."

They tried to say something, but she passed by them quickly. Ignoring the crowd, she broke through it, but it wasn't the end of her torment: seeing that she's from police, all kind of papparazzi and impudent journalists surrouned her like a flock of greedy crowns. They asked her questions, even as absurdal as „Is that UFO's dealing?". Eventually, they immediately stepped back, when she shouted she would sue them for preventing police officer from fulfilling high-priority tasks.

Car. Road. Home. That was the only plan she had in her mind.

Misaki found it difficult to open a door using the keys. Her hands were shaking like she would have had the Parkinson. Finally, she managed to get into her apartment.

Everything seemed so casual. The casual furniture greeted her. The casual soft light of the lamp in the hall was there. The usual ticking sound of the clock turned out to be on the place.

Passing all those casuality of her never-normal life, Misaki reached the sink in the kitchen. She caught the edges of it and leaned down. She saw herself in the reflection of the faucet; still wet strands of hair were covering her tired face. She thought of herself like about a sinner.

But she dismissed those thoughts and concentrated on what she was going to do. She blocked the outflow and turned on the faucet. With a splash, the liquid filled the sink. She didn't stop until it was filled to the half.

Deep breath.

„I have an answer."


End file.
